Seven Deadly Kids
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: One Hundred and One Moments in the lives of Tsunayoshi, Enma, and Byakuran as they try to raise Tsuna's seven kids without messing any of them up too much. [parental!Tsuna with the guardians as his children]
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, BYAKURAN, KOZATO ENMA AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**Seven Deadly Kids**

* * *

**1. Introduction**

"I can't find my uniform!" Ryohei shouted as he came flying down the stairs.

"Try the laundry," Tsuna directed, pointing the boy in the direction of the basement stairs, "and will you grab Takeshi's while your down there?"

"Got it!"

"What's he got?" Enma questioned as he entered the kitchen, balancing Lambo on his hip.

"His uniform. Are you driving them to school?"

Enma nodded as he set the two year old in his high chair, "I can do it."

"I'll pick them up from daycare," Byakuran added as he entered, grabbing Tsuna's coffee mug from the table and chugging what remained. "Four thirty right?"

"Yes."

Mukuro trailed behind him, wide awake and dressed for school, as he led Chrome into the kitchen. The girl was still in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes with the hand Mukuro wasn't holding.

"Still tired?" Tsuna questioned as he set plates in front of both of them.

"Uh huh," She agreed with a nod. "I'm excited to go back to school though."

Kyoya huffed from across the table, "Just don't cause any trouble. Just because your my sister doesn't mean I won't bite you to death."

Mukuro lifted out of his seat, "You wouldn't dare hurt Chrome."

"Sit," Tsuna commanded, bopping his fist against Mukuro's head. "Kyoya stop threatening your siblings at the table and eat. I'm going to get Hayato up for daycare and Takeshi dressed for school."

The table ignored him, his children carrying on their arguments and Byakuran sneaking another strawberry into Lambo's oatmeal.

* * *

**E/n: **I watch entirely too many Full House reruns and my Wednesdays were free so I decided to write this!

I'm thinking 101 drabbles right now with updates on Wednesdays? How does everyone feel about that and I hope to see you next Wednesday


	2. You're Never as Sneaky as You Think

**Seven Deadly Kids**

**2. You're Never as Sneaky as You Think**

* * *

Mukuro tugged his shirt over his head as he ran down the stairs.

He did a quick sweep of the living room before grabbing his jacket from the rack by the stairs and darting for the door.

Before he could grasp the doorknob, a finger looped through his belt and tugged him back. His back hit a flat stomach and he craned his head back to look up at his captor.

"Papa," Mukuro declared, a sheepish smile on his face. "I thought you'd left for work."

"I was getting ready to," Tsuna drawled. "I guess it's a good thing I hadn't yet since you're trying to sneak out while grounded."

"I shouldn't be grounded! Takeshi is only five and that guy was in my grade! He had no business pushing him the way he did."

Tsuna sighed, letting go of him and kneeling down to his height. He took the jacket from Mukuro's hands as he said, "You aren't in trouble for defending your brother. You're in trouble for using illusions to do it even though we've talked about not using flames."

"He deserved it," Mukuro answered, glancing away.

Tsuna didn't say anything for a minute before sighing, "I am proud of you for defending Takeshi you know? And I am so proud of you for being able to control your flames so well."

"I know," Mukuro murmured. After a moment he added, "I'm sorry for trying to sneak out."

"I know you are. Chrome is still sleeping off her treatment and you were just bored I know." Above them the doorbell rung. "Ah that must be Mammon."

"Mammon's babysitting?" Mukuro questioned, standing straight up suddenly.

"Yup. I'm sure she'll be willing to teach you something but why don't you go eat breakfast first? There's leftover bacon and sausage. You're brothers were nice enough not to devour it all this morning."

Mukuro nodded and started towards the kitchen as Tsuna stood up.

He called after him, "I really am proud of you Mukuro."

"I know papa."

* * *

**E/n: **So on my profile is a jpeg with some information (like ages and stuff) so if you want you can go to that.

You _may _have to save it to your computer and zoom in on it if you wanna see the text but you can definitely read the ages

Also this aren't really in order it's just whatever comes to my mind since I'm not using a prompt list for this series


	3. Boys Will Be Boys, Unless Sawada's Are-

**Seven Deadly Kids**

**3. Boys Will Be Boys, Unless Sawada's Are Involved**

* * *

Enma sighed as he walked into the office.

"Tsuna busy today?" Bianchi questioned as he walked in, barely glancing up from her paperwork as he walked over to were Ryohei and Kyoya sat.

There was a large bruise on Ryohei's cheekbones, and when he went to smile he grimaced instead, and a band on his arm. Kyoya looked untouched but Enma knew him well enough to see the pain in his features as he gripped his leg, his pants torn around the knee.

"He had a meeting." He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he looked at the two boys before drawling, "What did the kid do?"

Ryohei shrugged, "I dunno! I just saw one of his friends go to join him. I couldn't let anyone hurt my baby brother."

"I'm not a baby," Kyoya sneered. "I'm only a year younger."

"Kyoya," Enma warned.

The eight year old huffed and looked away, "He didn't follow the teachers rules and refused to get in line so I bit him to death."

"On the bright side," Bianchi chirped, "it wasn't an ally this time."

Before Enma could tell her that that wasn't really any consolation, there was the sound of a door shutting before a voice boomed, "Mr. Kozato I see you've come to pick up the troublemakers. Come to my office and let's have a conversation."

Enma threw a glare briefly at the two children, earning a clueless smile from the older of the two and a click of his tongue from the other, before drawling, "Principle, honestly I'm not their father so I don't understand why you keep scolding me for-"

"Trust me, Mr. Kozato, I scold both Mr. Sawada and Mr. Fantasma as well. Now come on, let's talk about Ryohei attacking another student with flames, which after the third time young Mukuro sent another student to a hospital I was promised would not happen anymore."

Enma felt his anger bubble as he bit out, "Both Mukuro and Ryohei are trained only to use their flames in situations when their family is in trouble. If two boys from an enemy family are attacking their brother it's only natural that-"

"Mr. Kozato! Get in my office and we will have this discussion there! Away from the ears of this schools less problematic children."

Enma couldn't help sending a glare to the two girls that had just walked in, papers clutched to their chest as they walked towards the copier, before grabbing the front of Ryohei and Kyoya's shirts and dragging them into the office with him.

* * *

**E/n: **I made the principle a bit of a dick since the kids go to a mafia school which means the principle would likely be a part of the Mafia and the Vongola are a big enough family that even those they haven't wronged might see them as a problem. It's easier to take hatred out on kids then on adults for a lot of people.

Poor Enma :( He has to deal with this a lot since he's usually the free one.


	4. Swordfish Make the Best Uncles

**Seven Deadly Kids**

**4. Swordfish Make the Best Uncles**

* * *

"Hey buddy," Tsuna greeted as Takeshi scrambled into the back of the van. Squalo was following behind him. "How was practice?"

"Fine."

The lack of excitement in the words, and the way he didn't start on a rant about how cool Squalo was, had Tsuna's eyebrows knitting together as the swordsmen approached his window.

"Did something happen?" Tsuna questioned when Squalo reached him. He leaned against the window, his white hair spilling into the car.

Squalo grunted, "He had some concentration issues so I had to yell a bit. I had to be a bit harsh since he laughs if I'm not."

"It's fine. I'm sorry he's been an issue. You didn't even want to teach him but I insisted he learn some kind of defense and he was already so attached to you."

Squalo grunted, shrugging, "It's not an issue. The brats usually good but he kept trying to swing his sword like a baseball bat. He _knows_ better then that."

Tsuna winced as Ryohei came flying out of the Varia's mansion, boxing gloves still dangling from his neck. "Be careful Ryohei. Don't smack your brother in the face with them again."

"Look," Squalo stated, drawing Tsuna's attention back to him once the older child had strapped himself in, "put the brat back in baseball."

Tsuna blinked several times before asking, "Are you sure? You wanted him to quit so-"

"So that he would focus but it made it worse. I'll grab the twins from Mammon for you."

Confusion was written all over Tsuna's face as the swordsmen walked away.

When the door had slammed shut, Squalo disappearing into the mansion again, Takeshi murmured, "Is Uncle Squalo mad at me?"

"Oh um..." Tsuna shook his confusion away. "I don't think so bud."

Takeshi's lips finally spread in a wide smile, "I'm glad! I hate when I make Uncle Squalo sad..."

"I'm pretty sure he hates making you sad to."

* * *

**E/n: **I swear next week Byakuran will definitely get some action!

For those of you interested there's a poll on my profile regarding what I should write next for KHR so check that out please and have a good week guys


	5. A Spoon Full of Marshmallows

**Seven Deadly Kids**

**5. A Spoon Full of Marshmallows**

* * *

Chrome was in the living room, buried under a mass of blankets, when Byakuran walked in.

"Hey," Byakuran greeted, bending down to kiss her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better," Chrome murmured. "The Doctor told Papa that I can probably go back to school in a week or two?"

Byakuran hummed, watching the way she slumped. "You want to go back today don't you, little owl?"

She nodded, burrowing against the colorful Princess and Pirate printed on her blanket. "Brother hates school but I like being able to learn things you, uncle Enma, and papa can't teach me."

After a moment he stood up, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her off the couch. "Come on then. You can bring Muku too."

"Where are we going?" she questioned, one arm wrapping around his neck and the other gripping the snowy white owl. There was a matching one called Nagi sitting in Mukuro's bedroom.

He settled the seven year old on his hip as he laughed. "We're going to make some real hot chocolate. Since your brothers are having fun at school, you should have some fun here too."

Tentatively, she questioned, "Can we put marshmallows in it?"

He gave another chuckle before nodding, "We'll even use the ones from my secret stash if you want. You can't tell Papa though, he'll be upset that I still have them when my doctors been complaining about my blood sugar."

She nodded eagerly, "I promise!"

* * *

**E/n: **Since Chrome is always so sick, I can imagine all of the men try to make her time at home recovering from illnesses and surgeries the best possible. Tsuna and Byakuran are close so I imagine Tsuna gets really worried about all the sugar he eats too - reguardless of the habits it sets up for his children he would still try and get Byakuran to lay off since he doesn't want to lose him like he lost Yuni.


	6. And I'll Make Sure You Don't Fly Away

**Seven Deadly Kids**

**6. And I'll Make Sure You Don't Fly Away**

* * *

The scream woke Tsuna.

Fear pulsed through him as he rushed into the room the sound had come from.

"Hayato!" He called as he reached his sons room. "Are you okay?"

When the call was met with nothing but sniffles, but not silence oh thank god, Tsuna fumbled through the dark. His toes crashed against toys until he reached the ed.

Almost as soon as he sunk into the mattress, a small body flung itself into his arms.

The lights flickered on, and Tsuna glanced up briefly to see Byakuran sneaking back out and pushing the older kids out with him.

"Hayato," Tsuna murmured, stroking his sons hair as he sniffled against him. "Did you have a bad dream?"Hayato nodded against his chest, his fingers tightening into fists. "What was it about?"

They sat in silence for a minute before Hayato answered, "I thought you were going to leave me like Mama did..."

Tsuna took a sharp inhale. Then he squeezed Hayato tighter to him. "I'm not going anywhere Hayato."

"Promise papa?"

"Promise."

* * *

**E/n: **For incurableinsanity we've got some Hayato going on this time!


	7. Sometimes You Win, Sometimes You Lose

**Seven Deadly Kids**

**7. Sometimes You Win, Sometimes You Lose**

* * *

"Little ones are all asleep," Tsuna declared as he slammed into the living room.

Enma followed after reporting, "Kyoya and Ryohei are doing homework. Chrome's lying down already and I gave Mukuro thirty minutes to read before lights out."

"I regret letting you give him that book," Tsuna sighed as Byakuran settled on the floor with a bag of chips.

Byakuran just laughed, "_A Guide to Mind Melting Illusions _is a fantastic book. I'm not surprised Mukuro loves it so much."

"It's perfect for him except for the part where it teachers him how to make someone insane," Tsuna snapped with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure Mukuro could do that without the book," Enma stated. He flopped onto the carpet with the tallest of the three. "Now are we gonna play some poker or what?"

A wickd grin crossed Tsuna's features as he sat down with them, "I don't understand why your so eager for me to take your money."


	8. I Like All the Things You Hate

**Seven Deadly Kids**

**8. I Like All the Things You Hate**

* * *

"Daddy."

Tsuna looked up from his work to find Chrome standing in the doorway.

She had her hands behind her back, wearing her favorite her indigo skirt and a black tank top with a skull and crossbones.

He gestured for her to come to him. "Hi honey. Are you feeling okay or do we need to go to the hospital and get your stitches checked?"

"I'm fine." Chrome settled in his lap, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. She set her head on his shoulder. "I wanna go back to school, daddy."

Tsuna sighed,his arms tightening around her. "I know sweetie, but you just had surgery. You need to rest for a while."

He wished she could go, though. He loved having her around the mansion with him but Chrome loved school as much as Mukuro loathed it.

"You can use my computer to do your class until lunchtime. Daddy just has to finish some paperwork and then we'll go."

"Really? I can use the laptop?"

He nodded, reaching to log out. "Just log into your account and get on the school site."

She squealed and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "You're the best daddy in the world!"

* * *

**E/n: **Sorry there wasn't an update last week! I got busy with some stuff but it's all good now so have some very cute Chrome :)


	9. Laughter is the Most Dangerous Reaction

**Seven Deadly Kids**

**9. Laughter is the Most Dangerous Reaction**

* * *

Tsuna stormed into the tent, Byakuran and Enma on either side of him, and made a beeline for the table where the principle sat. A group of bosses, some from families allied with the Vongola some not, sat around him with a large blueprint in front of them.

When the principle spotted Tsuna, he stood up, "Mr. Sawada, thank you for finally-"

"Shut the hell up," Tsuna snapped. The man relied. "I send my children here, despite how much of a jackass you are to them simply for being Vongola children, because it's supposed to be safer then if they went to a public or private school. Instead, you let in a known aggressor against the Vongola alliance!"

The man scowled, "We had no reason to believe-"

Enma sneered, "They've made attempts on all three of all lives. Even if you're dumb enough to think that's not an indication of displeasure towards the Vongola Alliance, given that we run it, you're certainly not dumb enough to believe they wouldn't attack our children."

Byakuran laughed, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "Now Tsunayoshi, Enma, there's no need to deal with this trash. They won't have lives anyway, if we get in there and any of our kids are hurt."

"And the rest of our children?" one of the other bosses snapped. "If you rush in their, they'll shoot all of them! Vongola or not!"

Byakuran cast a glance over his shoulder as he led the other two out, his smile wide and his violet eyes rimmed orange, and sung, "We'll get them all out. There's a reason we run the alliance. We're stronger then all of you put together and we don't hold prejudice against a child for which family their parents are allied to."

* * *

**E/n: **I meant to do this last week, but I wrote the Chrome one when I forgot about the idea and didn't want to hold onto it.


	10. Your Intentions are Troublesome

**Seven Deadly Kids**

**10. Your Intentions are Troublesome**

* * *

"We're leaving," Tsuna called out.

After Tsuna buckled Lambo into his car seat, fake cow tail swishing every time the young toddler shifted, Mukuro and Chrome were the first to crawl into the van. This year they had chosen matching Artemis and Apollo costumes. Both twins held Nerf bows in their laps and Chrome's bangs had been pined with a moon clip while Mukuro's toga snapped with a sun.

Ryohei climbed in next, wearing his boxing shorts with his gloves around his neck despite Tsuna's warnings that he would get cold. Takeshi followed after in a ninja costume with (hopefully) fake swords attached to his hips. Hayato wore a dragon kigurumi that Tsuna's mother had sent him earlier that year, and Tsuna had had trouble convincing the boy to wear anything other then the kigurumi when he was home.

"Tsuna." He looked over at the sound of his name, meeting Enma's eyes. "Kyoya is refusing to go."

The brunette heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "What is it this time?"

"You told me I wasn't allowed to fight Grandpa anymore," Kyoya murmured from where he sat on the steps. Kyoya sat on the second step up while Enma sat on the top, the eight year old sitting between his legs. "I don't want to go see Grandpa and Grandma if I can't fight him."

Byakuran laughed from where he sat on the porch with a bowl of candy in his lap, Tsuna wondered if any of it would actually make it to the trick or treaters. "You can always count on Kyoya to be ridiculous."

Kyoya turned, glaring at him, "I'm not ridiculous, herbivore."

"Yes you are," Byakuran sung as he ripped open a packet of skittles. "Your grandpa is old now, you realize? It's not going to be the same fighting him anymore when he's going to throw out his back trying to evade those killer tonfas your father gave you."

"You're the one who bought him the tonfas!" Tsuna exclaimed. "And don't talk about Reborn like that – he'll kill us all if he finds out you called him old."

"I'm trying to help you, stop complaining," Byakuran answered, tilting his head back as he dumped the rainbow colored treats in his mouth.

Tsuna glared, "That's not going to work on Kyo-"

"I'm going to put my Stegosaurus costume. You put Hibird's egg costume on him, Dad."

Byakuran grinned and spoke around the rainbow mess in his mouth, "What's not going to work?"

"Oh fuck you."

* * *

**E/n: **Hahahaha get it because Stegosaurus are herbivores...hahaha


End file.
